Witching Time of Night
by sailorstarguardian
Summary: Luke is having vivid nightmares. What are they about?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first Layton fanfic, so please R&R.

Summary: Luke is having vivid nightmares every night. What is he hiding?

Chapter 1: Clive's POV

**"My pulse, as yours, doth temperately keep time"**

Tick, tock, tick, tock. The clock strikes ten.

I sigh; I can't stand to hear the perpetual ticking of clocks. All it does is remind me of what I have done in the past. Currently I am staying at the Layton residence for a few weeks, and the Professor is going to be out late for a few nights for research, lectures, etc. So I am stuck babysitting Luke and Flora. Well, I wouldn't say "stuck," I don't really mind it, and it is nice to have quiet evenings such as tonight to myself.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

I sigh again and rub my temples. Then I mark my place in my book and decide to continue reading upstairs in my room to get away from the repetitive passage of time. I leave the light on so the Professor doesn't walk into a house of pitch black.

Upstairs, I lean my head against the headboard and continue reading Hamlet, my favorite play. However, then I was interrupted, which I absolutely loathe while I am reading. I was hearing noises from one of the other rooms, and decided to investigate.

"_No, stop it! Please leave me alone..."_

I gasped and immediately dashed down the hall toward Flora's room, fearing the worst. I paused in front of her room; I didn't hear anything. As quietly as I could, I opened her door and peered in. Nothing; she was sleeping soundlessly. Confused, I shut her door. I listened intently trying to figure out where it had come from. Had I imagined it? No; that was not possible. Everything had a logical explanation. Then I heard it again, this time the voice was whimpering. I blinked. Luke?

I walked toward his room a few doors down. Yes, it was definitely coming from his room. I opened the door.

"Please get off of me," Luke whimpered. He was thrashing about in his bed, obviously having a nightmare. I went over to the bed and attempted to wake him.

"Luke, wake up!" I called, shaking his shoulder. "Luke! Luke! It's alright, 'tis me, Clive!"

Finally he woke up with a start, gasping for breathe, his eyes wide with utter terror with a few tears falling down his cheeks. He didn't seem to notice my presence. "Luke?" I called softly and touched his shoulder. He cried out and jumped away. "Luke, calm down. It's only me! You were having a bad dream."

He turned and looked at me. "Oh," he said just above a whisper, "Sorry." He began to wipe away his tears on the back of his sleeve. I sat on the edge of the bed and took the handkerchief sitting on the side table, gently moved his arm, and proceeded to wipe away his tears and the sweat on his brow.

"There." I said, finished. "Better now?" Luke nodded, still sniffling a bit. I saw his teddy bear laying on the floor by my feet. "Here, you dropped this," I said handing it to him. He mumbled a thanks.

I remember making fun of him for sleeping with it, and he would always get very defensive about it. One time, I thought he was going to attack me, but instead he ran up to his room, crying. Once the Professor had learned of this, he told me that Luke's parents had given it to him, and now they were dead. Of course! The only explanation that would make me feel like the biggest idiot in the world.

"Th-thanks for w-waking me," Luke said quietly. "No problem," I replied. "I didn't have much of a choice; you were quite loud. I don't know how Flora could have slept through it," I continued, trying to lighten up the mood. "She sleeps through everything," Luke mumbled. I chuckled. "Are you alright?" I asked again, squeezing his shoulder. He nodded, "It was just a bad dream."

"The Professor always said you had an active imagination. It appears it is beginning to turn on you!" I said jokingly. He didn't say anything. A moment of silence passed between us. "You should go back to sleep," I told him. He silently laid down, clutching the bear to his chest. I pulled the covers up. I gave his shoulder one last squeeze. "Goodnight, Luke," I whispered and left the room, shutting the door behind me.

Back in my room, I tried to resume reading, but with no luck. "He seemed pretty spooked, and he didn't yell at me when I comforted him," I thought, "What on earth was his nightmare about?"


	2. Chapter 2

And so the story shall continue! I forgot to write a disclaimer, so here it is: I OWN NOTHING!

please review!

Chapter Two: Clive's POV

**"Thus conscience does make cowards of us all; and thus the native hue of resolution is sicklied o'erwith the pale cast of thought."**

I decided not to mention Luke's nightmare to the professor. After all, it is quite common for children to have nightmares, why would this situation be any different? Also, if Luke himself was concerned, he would let the Professor know. He didn't speak to me about it, nor I to him. Surely it was just a one night thing, right?

Wrong.

Luke had continued to have nightmares for the next couple of nights. Flora still managed to sleep through them all, so I continued to wake Luke up. And my nightly reading was now almost non-existent.

Tonight, the Professor is out again giving another lecture for a night class at the university.

_"Stop! Please leave me be! Let me go!"_

I sighed and stood up and went straight to Luke's bedroom. I heard him sobbing and whimpering through the door. "What is going on?" I thought. "Luke! Wake up!" I began, shaking his shoulder. This one was definitely more violent; he was frantically thrashing about.

"Get off of me!" Luke cried out. "Luke calm down! It's only a dream! Please wake!" I continued.

SLAP!

I blinked and backed away, aware of a stinging sensation on my lower left cheek. Did he just slap me? Luke had a dumbfounded expression on his face; he was just as shocked as I was. "At least he's awake," I thought.

Luke was panting, and then he looked in my direction. "Oh my! C-Clive! I-I am s-so sorry," Luke stammered, "I d-didn't k-know..." He trailed off, and more tears escaped. He turned away.

"It's alright, Luke. Hey, calm down now. 'Twas only a dream," I said softly and put my arms around him. He sniffled. I wiped a few tears away with my thumb. "You slap quite hard for a boy your age." A small smile appeared on his face, but then it disappeared. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. I chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Luke."

"Luke, what was your nightmare about?" I inquired a minute later.

Silence. "N-Nothing," he replied, well lied I guess. "I highly doubt that. You slapped me quite hard! Was something attacking you?" He nodded slowly, but did not go into detail. Instead, he asked "Are you going to tell the Professor?"

I sighed. "It is not mine to tell. You should go back to sleep."

Luke laid his head back and pulled the blankets up. He buried his face in his bear.

"Goodnight," I said exiting the room.

As I lay in my room, staring at the ceiling, I pondered what Luke could be dreaming about...


	3. Chapter 3

**"**Ahh yes I am back! Please remember to leave a review! I own nothing!

Chapter 3: luke's POV

**"To die- to sleep;- To sleep! perchance to dream."**

I can't believe I'm having nightmares about it! Even when I am not home, I still have to experience it. I just want them to stop. I haven't had any restful sleep for the past few nights, and I think the Professor is beginning to notice. I am quite relieved though, that he has been working nights, and leaving Clive to watch us. Normally, I wouldn't want Clive around, but he has kept quiet about the whole situation. If it was the Professor waking me up, he would want to know the cause of them. And I can't tell him or anyone or else my life would be ruined. At least Clive doesn't hover around for a while; he just wakes me and stays with me for a few minutes. I hate showing him how weak I am, but I have no choice; I can't control myself! I just wish it would end. . .

Clive's PoV

**"The time is out of joint:- O cursed spite, that ever I was born to set it right!"**

Damn that kid can slap hard!

At least he didn't leave a mark, or else the Professor would constantly ask me about it. And I don't really want to tell him about Luke although I should. But I am very confident that I can solve this puzzle myself!

I have several facts that I am quite positive are true:

Luke is being attacked

Luke is not enjoying the attack (obviously)

It is the same nightmare

It may be a memory in the form of a nightmare

The only option I have right now is to continue observing. It is visible that Luke is losing sleep over this, yet the Professor has not confronted him about it.

Maybe he already knows. No, probably not. If he did know, he'd stay home with Luke.

The nightmares have been continuing for the past couple of nights, but I have not learned anything new. Me waking him has become a routine. And Flora is still oblivious to the whole thing.

Later that night….

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Even up in my room I hear it; no one can escape time.

I am still trying to do some nightly reading, even though I know for sure I am going to be interrupted. I don't even know why I bother; I am just using it to pass the time before I have to wake Luke. But I am not going to wake him right away. Instead, I am going to wait and listen to what Luke says so I can gather more clues.

Wait, what was that? I know I heard something. I shut my book and listened more intently.

_"Please…"_

It wasn't a cry; it was a plea. I got up and went to Luke's room and pressed my ear to the door. I felt bad; I am the only key to Luke's escape and yet I am holding off.

_"Stop! Uncle, stop!"_

Uncle? So it is family oriented?

_"Tell them to stop!"_ Several people are involved? I waited another couple of seconds. Then I heard Luke scream.

I immediately leaped into his room and began to shake him awake, crying his name.

"Luke! Luke! Wake up!" His eyes popped open with tears pouring out of them. He was drenched in sweat. He looked terrified.

"Luke?" I asked softly and touched his arm. He pulled it away. "No, please," he cried. He thought he was still asleep. Desperately, I tried to make him enter reality.

"Luke, look at me!" I said, cupping his chin in my hand making him face me. He tried to push away. I held his chin tighter. "Luke," I said calmly, and brought him into eye contact. Luke looked at me, and realized he was awake. He tried to say something, but he couldn't catch his breath. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him close.

"Shh. Luke, relax. I'm here. Take some deep breaths, you're hyperventilating!" I said as he sobbed into my shirt. Then, I felt him tense. Suddenly he pushed away and ran into the connecting bathroom. I heard him gagging.

"Oh dear," I said aloud to myself. I walked into the bathroom, shut the door behind me, grabbed a fresh washcloth and dampened it with lukewarm water. I walked over to the toilet where Luke was crouched over vomiting. Thankfully he made to the toilet in time.

I sat down next to him and wiped the corners of his mouth with the cloth. "Shh, Luke it's alright," I whispered into his ear while rubbing his back. He paused and gasped for breath. He was trembling.

"There, there. You're alright," I said soothingly. I combed bits of his hair back with my fingers.

I heard a soft knock at the door. The Professor? No; it's too early for him to be back. I got up and went to the door. It was Flora.

"Is Luke alright?" she asked. I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"He'll be fine. It's probably just something he ate. No need to worry!" I lied. She bought it.

"Oh. Should I make him some tea?" she asked.

"No; don't worry about it. You should go back to sleep, Flora," I replied. She yawned and walked out.

I walked back over to Luke. "Feel better?" I asked. He shook his head. He was exhausted. I sat down next to him and he collapsed against me, trying to catch his breath. He moaned. I scooped him up and carried him over to his bed and set him down. I then brought over a waste bucket and the wash cloth. I didn't say anything to him as I wiped the sweat from his face. A few minutes later he fell asleep. I placed his teddy bear next to him and silently went back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I'm actually getting reviews! Thanks to everyone reviewing! Added quotes to old chapters! Disclaimer: own nothing

Warnings: rape (only chapter that will go into detail about this, if you want me to send you a different version, I will try to create one)

Chapter 4: Luke's Dream

"**Such an act that blurs the grace and blush of modesty; **

**Calls virtue hypocrite; takes off the rose **

**From the fair forehead of an innocent love, **

**And sets a blister there; makes marriage vows **

**As false as dicers' oaths: O, such a deed **

**As from the body of contraction plucks **

**The very soul; and sweet religion makes **

**A rhapsody of words: heaven's face doth glow; **

**Yea, this solidity and compound mass, **

**With trustful visage, as against the doom, **

**Is thought-sick at the act."**

"_LUKE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" my uncle yells. I slowly get up; my legs feel like jello. _

_I know what is coming. _

'_**Tis now the very witching time of night. **_

_I am downstairs. He grabs me in an unwanted embrace. I try to push away. _

"_Please let me go," I cry softly. They ignore me. I feel hands on me. I slap one away. I get slapped in return. _

"_Luke, you better behave! My pals here are paying me good money for you. I don't want them to be disappointed. I always brag about how good it feels to touch you," my uncle says into my ear. I shiver. _

_**When churchyards yawn, **_

_I know what is coming. _

_I am on the couch. Someone is above me. I keep my eyes shut. He tells me to open my eyes as he kisses the tip of my nose. I begin to shake. I feel his lips on mine. I slap him, hard. "So you wanna play rough?" I hear the voice say. Suddenly I am pinned down by other hands. _

_I know what is coming. _

_**And Hell itself breathes out**_

"_Stop," I plea. I feel hands under my shirt. I whimper. 'Please." My pants are yanked down. Someone spreads my legs. "Leave me alone." One is kissing my neck. Another is rubbing my thighs. I am powerless. Tears fall. I am thrown to the floor. I am pulled to my feet. _

_I know what is coming. _

_**Contagion to this world.**_

_I feel a hard erection in front of my face. "Open wide." I keep my mouth shut. My heart is pounding. Someone plugs my nose with their fingers. I hold my breath for as long as I can. I am forced to open my mouth to breath, and he jams his member in my mouth. I gag. I taste a sticky substance in my mouth. He commands me to swallow. I obey. He pulls out. I gasp for air. I then feel an erection poking at my entrance. "Please don't," I whimper one last time. _

_And then it happens. Each man takes his turn with me. _

_**Now could I drink hot blood, and do such bitter business**_

_I scream. _

_They each tear a piece from my innocence, leaving it raw. _

_Money is the god of mankind. _

_**As the day would quake to look on. **_


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! It keeps me going!

Chapter 5: Clive's POV

"**All is not well; I doubt some foul play: would the night were come! Till then sit still, my soul: foul deeds will rise, though all the earth o'erwhelm them, to men's eyes." **

After that last episode with Luke, I am now more concerned. I feel as if now the Professor should be aware of the situation, yet I do not want to tell him. I know I should, but I feel that if Luke wanted him to know, he would tell the Professor himself. So, I will refrain from telling him.

However, I have been pestering Luke about it, which has been difficult because he has avoided me ever since the incident. I thought waiting until he fell asleep and have a nightmare would work because I would wake him, but that is failing, also. He busies himself with insignificant tasks at night to avoid falling asleep. He waits until he knows that the Professor and I are asleep because he knows we both can sleep through anything. Flora also sleeps through everything, but at this point I believe this is obvious.

I am still trying to deduct what Luke's dreams are about, which is becoming a harder puzzle than I originally thought. After all, scientists say that the human brain is the most complex thing known to man.

I know Luke's parents were killed in a car crash; could it be about that? No, the only family word I have heard is 'uncle' not 'mom' or 'dad.'

While I am pondering this, I notice an unexpected presence in the doorway. It is Luke.

"What are you doing?" he asks after a yawn.

"Solving a puzzle," I reply. He eyes brighten a bit. "Can I help?"

I look him over. "Luke, you should go to bed. You look horrible."

He sighed, and then yawned. "I am not tired."

"Your actions and appearance state otherwise." He didn't reply.

"Are you afraid?" I ask quietly. He looked away, then nodded.

"Luke, come here." He walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"Talk to me, Luke. Tell me what's wrong. What are you dreaming about that makes you so afraid?" I ask softly.

"I-I c-can't. I can't tell anyone,"

"And why not?" I say, raising my voice. "I have already done you a favor by not telling the Professor! The least I deserve is to know what I am preventing him from knowing!"

Luke didn't say anything; he just sat on the bed with his knees pulled up. I sat down at my desk and opened a book. A few minutes later, I heard steady breathing. I turned and saw Luke asleep on my bed. Considered carrying him back to his room, but decided against it. Instead, I crawled in next to him, and fell asleep.

I woke up before him. I got dressed and went downstairs. It was early, so of course the Professor was already up.

"Good Morning. There's tea on the table," he said. I sat down across from him and poured myself a cup. We sat in silence.

Finally, the Professor broke the silence. "Summer is almost over. "

"Indeed," I replied. "Luke will be leaving us soon," he stated.

This grabbed my attention. "Where is he going?"

"Back to his uncle's house. His school is located there. He only lives with me during the summer or occasionally on breaks."

I didn't say anything.

I am running out of time.


	6. Chapter 6

The show must go on! Short chapter, but the next one will be longer ;) Cliffhanger!

Chapter 6 Clive's POV

"**Something is rotten in the state of Denmark." **

Shitshitshitshitshitshit! I need to figure out what's wrong with Luke! Every puzzle has an answer!

Later that day, I talked to Luke. "So, you're leaving us?"

"Yes; summer is almost over. I need to go back to school," he said while packing.

"When?"

"Tomorrow." I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Why do you care?" Luke asked coldly.

"Have you forgotten whose been waking you up, who stood with you until you fell asleep! Who stood up with you while you were puking! I am worried about you," I shouted.

"I'm fine, Clive. They were just childish nightmares. They have no significance," he retorted.

"They seemed pretty significant!" I yelled back.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DIDN'T HAVE NIGHTMARES AFTER YOUR PARENTS DIED?" Luke yelled. That hit a nerve.

I didn't reply. I turned on my heels and began to walk out the door, but paused. "Are you happy to go back home?"

Luke paused for a second. "It will be sad to leave the Professor and Flora, but I need to get home to my family. Uncle was probably lonely without me."

I left and went for a walk.

Luke's POV

I had to lie.

I knew I had to say something to make Clive angry so he would leave me alone. I felt bad, though; he was trying to help me. He was concerned, unlike everyone else. But I can't tell him, or anyone else. If I do, I will be thrown in foster care and I might not see the Professor again. Uncle said that if I told, he would prevent me from visiting the Professor. I have no choice. Some may actually laugh at me; saying that I get what I deserve or that I should be able to defend myself. So a secret it must remain.

Clive's POV

We saw Luke off today at the train station. It pained me to see him go. I know there is something wrong. Yet here I am, watching his train speed towards the horizon into the infinite abyss of uncertainty.

I can't sleep tonight. I can't help wondering if Luke is having a nightmare, and if someone is there soothing him. He isn't far; his town is only two hours away, yet I feel disconnected. Like I missed something…

Earlier the next morning, the Professor received a phone call.

A call from the police.

Luke ran away sometime in the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Come along for the ride!

Chapter 7: Clive's POV

"**We know what we are, but know not what we may be." **

I wasted no time. I dashed out of the house and immediately began my search around town. I ran to the Professor's office, thinking Luke might be there, but he was not. I ran everywhere, ducking into toy shops, bookstores, coffee shops, and the park. No Luke. I asked around town. Still no sign of Luke. I hopped on a bus and went further out of town.

Luke's POV

I couldn't take it; I knew what they were going to do. My uncle already had his friends over. However, he must have forgotten I was back, because they didn't come to find me. In that moment, I remembered my father telling how he used to escape out of his room by climbing down the drain pipe. He also said that the grass was softest there due to the slight moisture. My room is his old room. I opened the window and looked out. I remember him telling me that there were no other windows on that side of the house. You could easily sneak out without anyone knowing.

It happened in the blink of an eye. One moment I was in my room, the next I was on the ground.

And then I tore off. It was a quarter to midnight.

I was running down the street, then I reached the park. I sat on the swings and caught my breath. I didn't really know what to do at that point. If I walked into town, someone would be suspicious and call the police. I didn't want that. There was a cool breeze. I shivered; I didn't bring a jacket. Then I saw a bus approaching. Again, it happened so very fast. I was on the swing, then I was on the bus. I rode to the town that's in between mine and the Professor's.

It was now one thirty.

When I got off the bus, I was utterly confused as to where to go. The street was deserted.

It was two twenty.

A streetlight flickered, and went out. I didn't feel safe here. I began to wander into town, trying to find a place where I could rest for a little bit. I eventually found a 24 hour supermarket. I walked in and blinked at the brightness. I walked up and down the aisles aimlessly trying to warm up. And I was trying to calm myself, since I still had adrenaline pulsing through my body. The supermarket was very big; I spent a couple of hours in it. Luckily for me, at this time of night there were few workers and most of them were too tired to notice me.

I exited and went further down the street.

It was five.

I stopped in front of a coffee shop. It was open, and empty, so I went in. I sat in the far corner, hoping the lady at the counter didn't notice me. There was music playing.

_Words are flying out like endless rain into a paper cup. _

_They slither while they pass. They slip away across the universe. _

I was staring at a picture on the wall. It had a compass on it, pointing north west. There was a caption under it:

**I am mad but north-nort-west: when the wind is southerly I know a hawk from a handsaw. **

_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind. Possessing and caressing me. _

I suddenly was aware of the lady standing in front of me. She asked me something, but I didn't hear her. She walked away.

_Jai guru deva om. Nothing's gonna change my world. _

She came back from behind the counter carrying something. She placed it in front of me. It was a mug of hot chocolate. I shook my head and pushed it away.

_Sounds of laughter, shades of life are ringing through my open ears _

"It's on the house," she said. I looked at her. "Thank you," I said quietly. "Don't worry; I'm not about to call the police and tell them I have a child in here alone," she said.

_Exciting and inviting me. _

"Why?" I asked. "Because you probably have a good reason for being here," she replied.

_Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns _

"I ran away from home once, too," she said, then walked away.

_It calls me on and on _

_Across the universe. _

I finished my drink and then left. I heard a clock strike six.

Dawn was just beginning to break. I walked the streets in higher spirits. However, I wasn't paying attention, because before I knew it I was in the middle of a dark street. I continued walking forward. I heard someone walking behind me.

"Hey kid," he yelled. I ignored him. He was quickly approaching; I walked faster. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and thrown in an alley.

"No one ignores me. When I talk to you, you talk back!" he spat in my face.

"S-Sorry," I stammered. He pinned me against the wall. I looked around. There were two other guys. Suddenly, the one holding me up punched me in the face. I fell to the ground. I tasted blood in my mouth. Another kicked me in the stomach. The other kicked me hard in the ribs. I heard cracking. I cried out. The main one picked me up and threw me against the brick wall. Then they left me there. I laid there in pain, and began to cry.

A clock struck seven.

* * *

Poor Luke! Song is Acroos the Universe by the Beatles. thanks for reviewing! won't update probably until monday!


	8. Chapter 8

Total Luke/ Clive hurt/comfort! Sappy! Please review!

Chapter 8: Clive's PoV

**O God, I could be bounded in a nut-shell, and count myself a king of infinite space, were it not that I have bad dreams. **

I was now in the town between mine and Luke's. It was eight thirty a.m. I honestly didn't know where to go; I had never been here before. Mostly I was wandering here and there, popping into random shops. Finally, I came across a coffee shop/café. There was barely anyone in there, so I went in. I walked up to the girl at the counter.

"Good morning. Has a young boy, around eleven years old, been in here?" I asked politely like a true gentleman. She gave me a look that said: are you really asking me something stupid like that?

"Perhaps. Why?" she asked. She had pretty green eyes. I blushed slightly.

"Uh, well, he's like a little brother to me, and he just moved back in with his family, and, uh, I need to find him," I babbled.

"So he doesn't live with you?" she asked.

"No," I answered.

"So you're not the reason he ran away?"

I perked my head up. "So you have seen him?"

She chuckled. "Yeah. He came in here really early in the morning. I didn't want to tell you I'd seen him unless you weren't the reason he was running away. He looked cold; I gave him some hot chocolate."

"He told you he ran away from home?" I asked.

"No; he didn't utter a sound. But I can always tell who's a runaway," she told. "He went out the door and to the right, if that helps you. If you find him, don't take him back to his home; something had that poor thing spooked!"

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as I ran out the door. I began running down the street, and eventually I stopped and took in my surroundings. I concluded I was not in the safest neighborhood. It was deathly quiet. The sounds of my footsteps echoed. Suddenly, I heard whimpering and soft crying. I looked around frantically for the source. My eyes drifted to a nearby alley. I wasted no time and ran up to it. I gasped at what I saw.

"LUKE!" I cried and ran up to his figure curled against the wall. I threw my arms around him.

"C-Clive?" he stammered between sobs. I rubbed his back to soothe him. "Luke, what happened?" I asked, noticing his numerous injuries. "I-I w-was walking… dark o-out… someone grabbed m-me a-and.." He couldn't finish his sentence, but I understood him. It appeared that it hurt him to talk.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. Shh. " I accessed his injuries. He had a cut on the side of his forehead that needed stitches, a badly bleeding lip, and some minor cuts and bruises.

"H-Hurts…t-to b-breathe," Luke stammered. I gently placed my hands on his ribcage, but as soon as contact was made, Luke yelped in pain. Broken ribs.

"I need to get you to a hospital," I said urgently. Luke was shivering, so I slipped my jacket around his shoulders. He whimpered and shook his head 'no'.

"There's General and then there's Union Hospital. We are about equally distant from each," I said.

"G-General," Luke said softly.

"It's closer?" Luke nodded.

I gently scooped him up and then I looked for the nearest bus stop.

Half an hour later, I entered the emergency waiting area with Luke asleep in my arms. I approached the nurse at the reception desk and gave her details about Luke's injuries. She told me to have a seat and wait until a doctor was available.

I sat on one of the only unoccupied chairs and observed my surroundings. There was a man who appeared to have had his nose punched into his skull, a kid with a broken arm, a man passed out drunk on a chair, and several others with unidentified injuries. Luke stirred in my arms.

"We're at the hospital," I whispered to him. His eyes snapped open. "It's alright; we're just waiting," I said calmly.

To my surprise, a few minutes later a nurse came and escorted us to one of the emergency rooms. I proceeded to lay Luke down on the padded examination table, but he protested by clinging to my shirt.

"Luke, let me lay you down," I said softly to him. He only gripped my shirt tighter. I finally managed to get him on the table. I took my jacket off him. He laid on his side facing me.

"C-Clive, please s-stay here with me," Luke pleaded. I wiped a couple stray tears on his face with my thumb.

"Of course I will! I'm going to stay right here with you," I replied softly and squeezed his hand. Then, the doctor came in. Luke jumped slightly.

"Hello, I'm ," he said, and immediately began to work on Luke's head injury. I helped Luke sit up.

He began to clean Luke's wound, and then prepared to give him stitches. I saw Luke's eyes widen in terror at the sight of the needle. He inched closer to me. I squeezed his shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"It's alright. It'll be okay. I'm right here." Tears began to fall down his face, and he began to shake. I rubbed his back.

"Just four small stitches," the doctor said. Luke yelped once the needle went through; I had to hold his head still. Actually, I was pretty close to the needle and I thought I was going to get stabbed. But after about minute, he was done and finished dressing the wound. Then, he felt Luke's neck and collarbone to check for injuries. Luke flinched at the touch and squirmed a bit. Next, the doctor made Luke lie down and he looked at his lip.

"I need to give you stitches here, too," he said. Then a nurse came in to help him.

I winced at the size of the needle of novicane; Luke luckily had his eyes squeezed shut. He cried out in pain when it was injected into him. I patted his knee and squeezed his hand. I didn't like hearing him cry in pain. I stared intently at Luke's hand; seeing his lip get sewed up was not my cup of tea. And now I am realizing that I had left the house in such a rush that I had forgotten to eat breakfast.

Finally the doctor was done and the nurse finished up by wiping away any blood left. I stroked the side of Luke's face. "Hey, are you doing okay?" I asked softly. He looked at me and nodded. "You're being very brave." I could tell that he was trying to smile, but his numb and swelled lips made it difficult. I chuckled.

Next, Dr. Polonius moved on to Luke's ribs. He lifted Luke's shirt and felt his ribs. He cried out and tried to push the unwanted hands away. I immediately grabbed his hands.

"Luke, calm down!" I said.

"I-It hurts," he said through tears.

"I know. Just relax. It'll be okay."

"Luke, you need to take a deep breath so I can confirm where the broken ribs are," the doctor said. Luke did as he was told. I winced when I heard the cracking. "You have three broken ribs and I need to set them into place before I can bandage," he said.

Luke whimpered and his breathing quickened. Hell, I'd be scared shitless.

I put my face in front of his. "Luke, look at me. I'm right here. Everything's going to be fine." I saw the doctor place his hands on Luke's ribs; I was trying to distract him. SNAP! Luke screamed. I quickly grabbed him. "Luke, it's alright. Hush," I soothed. Tears were heavily falling down his face.

"No more," he whimpered.

"Shhh," I whispered in his ear. Another SNAP! Luke screamed again. He sat straight up and was hyperventilating.

"Luke, look at me! Calm down. Breath. It's going to be fine," I said to him. "We're almost done."

He laid back down and squeezed his eyes shut. The doctor finished his ribs, and then bandaged them. Luke was exhausted. I carried him out into the emergency waiting area with him sleeping in my arms.

Then I realized that I never called the Professor to tell him Luke was safe. Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't worry I didn't abandon you all! I'm getting crammed with schoolwork. Kind of a boring/filler chapter. Please review!

Chapter 9: Clive's POV

"**Call me what instrument you will, though you can fret me, you cannot play upon me." **

Luke was sound asleep in my arms. His head was resting against my shoulder. I dialed the Professor on the pay phone in the emergency room and told him what happened.

"Oh Clive! I'm so glad you found him! I'll drive out there right now, but I don't want you waiting at the hospital for two hours. Is there any place nearby we can meet up at?" the Professor said.

I thought for a moment. "Well, there's a coffee shop nearby…"

...

I carried Luke all the way to the café. How I remembered the way is a mystery to me. I didn't expect the same girl to be working, but she was still there.

_At night they would go walking 'til the breaking of the day_

"Well look who's back," she said. "Whoa, what happened to the little one?"

_The morning is for sleeping. . . _

I laid Luke down on one of the couches. The place was dead. "He got beat up by some thugs. He's okay now, but he had to go to the hospital."

_Save the nighttime for your weeping. Your weeping. . . _

I looked over to where she was, and did a double-take. A whole bunch of the tables and chairs had been pushed off to the side. In their place was a large canvas cloth on the floor. She was on a ladder, painting directly on the walls. She must have noticed me staring.

_Singing la lalalala la le_

"The only money I make here is tips. I make the drinks and decorate the place, and in return I get the apartment upstairs."

"Oh"

_And the night over London rang_

"So?" she asked while painting.

"What?" I asked, confused.

_So we rode down to the river where the toiling ghosts strain _

_For their curses to be broken. . . _

"What happened to him?"

"I told you, he got beat up-"

"No, I mean why did he run away from home?"

_We'd go underneath the arches where the witches are in there saying _

I mentally slapped my forehead. I had forgotten to ask him. I'm an idiot.

_There are ghost towns in the oceans. The oceans. . . _

"Uh, I forgot to ask him," I said. She turned and gave me a "Really?" look. She had a little yellow paint on her cheek.

_Singing la lalalala la le _

"Dumbass." I heard her mutter to herself. She came down off the ladder and set her paints down. "Don't take him home until you know what the hell's going on. He's a little kid; they don't runaway for no reason."

_God is in the houses and God is in my head. . . and all the cemeteries in London_

"I know." I said firmly. Luke was not going back home; I won't allow it.

_I see God come in my garden, but I don't know what He said. _

"Good."

_For my heart it wasn't open . . . Not open. . . _

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked.

"We're waiting for someone to pick us up. I told him to meet us here instead of waiting at the hospital," I replied.

Right on cue, I saw the Layton mobile pull up. The Professor arrived earlier than expected. He was probably speeding.

_Singing la lalalala la le _

I scooped Luke up. "Thank you, for everything." I told her.

"It was nothing," she said, picking up her paints.

_There's no light over London today. _

_..._

All was silent in the Layton mobile. We were nearing the exit that would take us to Luke's town. I had to say something.

"Professor, with all due respect, but I refuse to let you bring Luke home. There's something rotten in that house. He ran away for a reason."

I heard him chuckle. "Clive, with all due respect, but we already passed the exit to his town. I had no intention of taking him back home."

I breathed a sigh of relief.


	10. Chapter 10

And she's typing like she's never typed before!

Chapter 10: Clive's POV

"**My words fly up, my thoughts remain below: words without thoughts never to heaven go" **

When we entered the house, Flora immediately ran up and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You ran out so fast!"

The Professor carried Luke up to his room and laid him on his bed. I followed suit and flopped on my bed to rest. And now I was the one having dreams. . .

_I was walking, rather floating through a house. It was foggy. _

_I heard a clock strike midnight. The chimes were in sync with my heartbeat. _

_I heard someone crying. It sounded like Luke. I ran up the stairs. My steps were very light. I entered a room lit by a single candle. Luke was cowering in the corner. I tried to call to him, but it was like I was underwater and my words were distorted. I then was aware of a third presence in the room. It was a large dark figure. He walked closer towards Luke. I stepped forward to stop him, but then the wind blew, extinguishing the candle, and it carried me out the open window. I was flying through the sky. The city was pitch black. _

_Singing la lalalala la le _

_There's no light over London today. _

I woke with a start, breathing hard. I knew I wasn't going to fall back asleep, so I went downstairs.

The Professor already had tea ready. Luke still wasn't up.

"Clive," the Professor started, "I know it's been a long day for you, but could you please explain to me everything that happened."

We took our tea in the living room, and I told him everything.

"Why do you think Luke ran away?" I inquired.

"I do not know; Luke has never mentioned anything before. I called Inspector Chemley and told him Luke was safe, and that I suspected foulplay in the household, so Luke is staying with me," he said.

We sat in silence for a few moments; then we heard the quiet padding of Luke's feet. He came into the living room and went straight over to the Professor. They embraced.

"Oh, Luke. I'm so glad you're safe. You had me worried," the Professor said.

Luke didn't say anything; he just crawled into the professor's lap and buried his head in his chest. Layton's eyes met mine. We had to solve this mystery. As much as we wanted to know, I don't think either of us were prepared to face the truth. We feared it. Layton poured some tea for Luke.

"Luke, my boy, we need to talk," he started. Luke stared at the floor. He knew this was coming.

"Luke, what is going on? What caused you to run away?"

Luke shifted nervously. "Nothing," he mumbled. A classic.

"Yeah right, Luke. And Flora's really a man, too. Come on, tell us what's going on. We're worried about you," I retorted. The Professor shot me a look.

"Nothing's wrong! Just leave me alone," he shot back.

"Luke, you need to tell us what is going on. The police can't do anything about it if they don't know what's happening," the Professor said firmly.

"I-I just can't tell anyone!" Luke cried.

"Luke-"

"I'm tired; I'm going back up to my room," Luke interrupted. He quickly went up to his room and shut the door.

Luke's POV

Should I tell them?

_**To be, or not to be,- that is the question **_

I want to get away from everything, but how can I tell them?

_**Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer **_

What will they think?

_**The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, **_

Should I fight it on my own?

_**Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, **_

If I tell them, will all this stop?

_**And by opposing end them?- To die- To sleep,- **_

Will life go back to normal?

_**No more; and by a sleep to say we end **_

Will all this suffering end?

_**The heart-ache, and the thousand natural shocks **_

Why did this happen to me?

_**That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation **_

Why?

_**Devoutly to be wished. To die- to sleep;- **_

If I tell, then I can sleep peacefully.

_**To sleep! Perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub; **_

What would happen if I died?

_**For in that sleep of death what dreams may come **_

What would they do?

_**When we have shuffled off this mortal coil **_

I want time to stop.

_**Must give us pause: there's the respect**_

How can life go on?

_**That makes calamity of so long life; **_

How much more suffering will I face in my life?

_**For who would bear the whips and scorns of time, **_

Is this all my fault?

_**The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, **_

Did my parents want this to happen to me?

_**The pangs of despised love, the law's delay, **_

Will everything be alright?

_**The insolence of office, and the spurns **_

Do I deserve this cruelty?

_**That patient merit of the unworthy takes, **_

I wish I were dead.

_**When he himself might his quietus make **_

I want this all to pass by me.

_**With a bare bodkin? Who would fardels bear, **_

I want to end this life of pain.

_**To grunt and sweat under a weary life, **_

What happens after death?

_**But that dread of something after death, **_

Am I better off dead?

_**The undiscover'd country, from whose bourn **_

Is it the safest way out?

_**No traveler returns, puzzles the will **_

No. I can fight this out, right?

_**And makes us rather bear those ills we have **_

I know I can trust the Professor.

_**Than to fly to others that we know not of? **_

My uncle should be the one to die!

_**Thus conscience does make cowards of us all. **_

I have the power

_**And thus the native hue of resolution **_

To stop the abuse, right?

_**Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought **_

This is my chance.

_**And enterprises of great pith and moment **_

What he did was wrong.

_**With this regard, their currents turn awry, **_

I don't deserve to be treated that way.

_**And lose the name of action.- Soft you now! **_

My uncle needs to suffer for his actions.

_**The fair Ophelia!- Nymph, in thy orisons **_

He will be haunted by what he did to me.

_**Be all my sins remember'd. **_

I am going to reveal your inhumane actions for all to hear, Uncle!


	11. Chapter 11

Challenge: if anyone is good at drawing, I'd love it if someone would be able to create fanart to go along with this fic. Send me a message if you are up to the challenge!

Chapter 11 Luke's POV

"**You cannot, sir, take from me any thing that I will more willingly part withal,- except my life, except my life, except my life." **

I can do this. Just walk. One foot in front of the other. My heart was pounding. I need to tell them. I got to the stairs. I could barely breathe. What am I nervous for? All I have to do is tell them. Then everything will be back to normal. I know that's a lie, but I need some sort of encouragement. I was half way down the stairs. I had a death-grip on the railing. I can do this. No. Yes. No. What?

I was at the bottom of the stairs. Run back up them! No. Yes. No. STOP!

One, two three. Step, step, step. Stop. No. Go!

I heard the clock strike seven. I paused for breath.

BONG! One. _Wrath. _

BONG! Two. _Greed. _

BONG! Three. _Sloth. _

BONG! Four. _Pride. _

BONG! Five. _Envy. _

BONG! Six. _Gluttony. _

BONG! Seven. _Lust. _

The seventh chime echoes through the house. Walk. Go. Now!

I entered the kitchen. Clive was there. My heart was still pounding. Clive noticed me. He said something. My heartbeat was too loud; I couldn't hear him. He walked over and kneeled down. His lips moved.

"Tell- it- now!" was all I managed. Yet he comprehended me. We went into the living room. I sat on the couch. I was dizzy. I want time to stop.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

I was tempted to go and smash the clock, but I was paralyzed. I was then aware of someone talking to me. It was the Professor; he was asking me what was going on.

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I didn't _know _how to tell them. I felt the fluttering of butterfly wings in my stomach.

I made it this far, I can't turn back.

I need to tell them now!

_Tick _

I feel his hands on me now.

_Tock. _

I hear him laughing.

_**O what a rogue and peasant slave am I! Is it not monstrous that this player here, but in a fiction, a dream of passion, **_

I can do this.

_**Could force his soul to his own conceit, that, from her working, all his visage wann'd; **_

No I can't.

_**Tears in his eyes, distraction's in aspect, a broken voice, and his whole function suiting with forms to his conceit? And all for nothing! **_

STOP! Stop thinking like that! I need to reveal what he has done so he can suffer!

_**He would drown the stage with tears, and cleave the general ear with horrid speech; **_

_**Make mad the guilty and appall the free, confound the ignorant; and amaze, indeed, the very faculties of eyes and ears. **_

One, two three, tick tock tick tock, ready, set go! Now!

Normal POV

"Luke, what is going on?" the Professor asked urgently.

"_Just say it! Two words: sexual abuse. That's all," _Luke thought. He scratched his teeth against the edge of his tongue, as if the words would take physical form and fly off for all to see.

"He- they-" Luke started. _"Spit it out!" he thought. _

"Luke?" Clive said.

"Uncle. He-he."

"What did he do, Luke?" the Professor asked.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

GO!

"H-He r-raped me," Luke stuttered.

The clock struck seven-fifteen. It echoed through the house.

All was silent.

And thus the façade shattered into infinite pieces.

* * *

Don't forget about my challenge!


	12. Chapter 12

WOW! Thanks for all the reviews everyone!

Chapter 12: Clive's PoV

"**O, fie! 'tis an unweeded garden, that grows to seed; things rank and gross in nature possess it merely." **

Hoe

Lee

Shit!

No; it can't be true! How could someone as young and sweet as Luke- No it's not true! What about his nightmares?

Oh God!

_Please get off me. Leave me alone. _

It was screaming in my face, and I didn't do anything.

Even the Professor was speechless. I think we both preferred it when Luke was lying.

"Luke," was all he managed. "Luke, why didn't you tell us this before? I would never have let you go back home under these circumstances."

But he did tell us. Or at least he told me. It was just a different type of communication. His subconscious was crying out for help.

And I ignored it.

"Luke, you need to explain. This is a puzzle I cannot figure out on my own," the Professor said. I don't know how he was able to refrain from panicking.

"I-It started a couple of months after Mom and Dad died. A-At first it was j-just t-touching. But then, several months later, h-he went, uh, a-all the w-way," Luke started. "I-It hurt and i-it scared me a-and t-then-" He stopped and began to sob. The Professor wrapped his arms around him and brought him into his lap.

"There there, Luke. Just tell us what happened. It's all over now. It won't happen again," he said. He reached over and grabbed a box of tissues. I think he asked me to grab them, but I was frozen.

"T-Then his friends would come over."

No.

"A-And they would."

No.

"T-They would give my uncle money."

_Uncle, tell them to stop. _

No.

I couldn't take it; I had heard enough. I got up and stormed up to my room. Then I did what I hadn't done since my parents died.

I cried.

….

Later, I heard a knock at my door.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled. Whoever it was didn't listen. Or maybe I just thought it, and didn't really say it. I couldn't tell.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Clive." It was the Professor. "I know you're probably shocked, but we need to remain strong for Luke's sake-"

"NO FUCKING SHIT!" I yelled. I was breathing heavily.

"Clive, what has gotten in to you?" the Professor asked. "I understand if you're upset, but-"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY FAULT!"

He paused. "How in the world is this your fault?"

"Because he told me and I didn't tell you." I said.

"Please explain, Clive," the Professor said.

I took a deep breath. "When you were gone at night, Luke would have nightmares and I would wake him up-"

"Again, I ask how this is your fault."

"His nightmares were about the rape! If I would've told you, then this whole thing could have been avoided!"

"Clive, did you know what the nightmares were about at the time?"

"No, but-"

"Did Luke tell you what they were about?"

"No."

"Did you try to figure out what they were about?"

"Yes."

"Then this is not your fault. Clive, you already did so much today. You found Luke and took him to the hospital. You stood with him and made him feel safe. None of this is your fault," he said firmly.

I thought for a second.

"I hate it when you're right," I told him. He chuckled.

"Luke is already asleep. I suggest you go to bed, too. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"We're going to be at the police station all day?"

He nodded, then left.

_Hamlet _was lying open on my side table. I opened it to a random page. It read:

"_O from this time forth, my thoughts be bloody, or be nothing worth!" _

Hell yeah.


	13. Chapter 13

The show must go on! One month anniversary was Sunday!

Warning: just keep in mind that this fic is rated M.

Oh, and remember that chapter where I said that that was the only chapter going into detail about the rape? Well, I lied, I guess. I didn't think I'd get this far.

Chapter 13: Clive's POV

"**Madness in great ones must not unwatch'd go." **

I woke up the next day hoping the previous day was just a dream.

It wasn't.

I heard a foreign voice downstairs. Then I realized it was Inspector Chemley talking to the professor. I knew that today we would have to go to the police station and turn Luke over to the professor's custody. I have a funny feeling it isn't going to be easy.

I got up and prepared to take a shower. However, the bathroom was already occupied. And whoever was in there was crying.

I knocked softly on the door. "Luke, are you alright?" No reply. I sighed.

"Luke, I'm coming in."

He was in the bathtub with his knees pulled up to his chest. Tears were running down his face. (A/N pretend his bandages are water-proof)

I grabbed a towel from the counter. "Come on, let's get you out and dried off." I wrapped the towel around him modestly and scooped him out. I then grabbed a small towel for his head. He looked like a nun.

I sat on the toilet with him on my lap. "Luke, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"I know."

"What's gonna happen, Clive?"

"We're going to go to the police and you're going to tell them about your uncle and the Professor will get custody of you."

"Is it really that easy?"

"No," I whispered.

We sat in silence for a minute. Then I carried him to his room.

….

Luke's POV

Right when we walked into the police station, we were immediately escorted to a specific waiting area. The policeman had to interview each of us separately. I was terrified. I didn't want to go in alone. But I had to.

I walked in and sat down at the table, across from the detective. He turned on a tape recorder. I gulped; it took me forever to tell the Professor, now I have to tell a complete stranger!

"Pretend this isn't here," he said, "it is just for record keeping purposes. Make sure you state your replies clearly. No body motions."

I was about to nod. "Okay."

"When did you begin living with your uncle?"

"W-When my parents died."

"How old were you?"

"Nine."

"Was your uncle automatically given custody?"

"Yes." I was already tired; I wanted to leave.

"When did the abuse start?"

"A few months later."

"Can you describe it?"

I started trembling. I did not want to "describe" it.

"I-It started out as touching."

"Can you go into more detail?"

"H-He would come into my room a-at night a-and r-rub my back. H-he would touch me d-down t-there and s-sometimes make me s-sleep in his b-bed with him."

Stopstopstopstopstopstop! I want it to stop! I feel him now! I was sobbing at this point, but I didn't care. I wanted the Professor, or Clive.

"How about we take a break?" he said, and then hit STOP on the recorder. He left the room. I felt someone's arms around me. I tensed and tried to push them away.

"Luke it's me. Shh"

I looked up. It was Clive. I buried my head in his chest. "Clive, I want this to end."

"I know, Luke, I know. Shhh."

I continued sobbing into his shirt. I gripped his shirt tight; I didn't want to let go.

"C-Clive stay with me, please."

"Luke, you know I can't. It'll be okay. Just relax. Hush."

Then the detective came back in. I felt Clive begin to pull away.

"No don't go, Clive" I protested. He cupped my chin.

"Luke, you're strong. It'll be over soon. Alright?" With that, he left. The detective resumed his seat and started the recorder.

"When did it turn into more than touching?" he began.

I took a deep breath. I can do this, right?

"Several months after I began living with him. H-He took me into his room and made m-me-"

I couldn't say it.

"What did he make you do, Luke?"

"I-I c-can't."

"Luke, please just try to describe the event for me."

"O-One night h-he took me into his room a-and h-he made me touch him a-and t-then i-it got h-hard and t-then he mademesuckitandIgotscared." I couldn't finish.

"Can you tell me what happened afterward?"

"H-he h-hit me and t-took m-my clothes o-off andthenhediditandithurtalot-."

Memories came back and I began to cry. A few minutes later I had somewhat calmed myself.

"What did you do, Luke?"

"I-I tried to avoid him and he pretended like nothing happened."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I didn't think anyone would believe me or they would laugh at me."

"When did other people become involved?"

"One n-night h-he had his friends over and they o-offered him money."

"How did you react?"

"I would hit them and kick them but they were stronger. One of his friends is a doctor and he always brought a syringe with something in it that made me barely able to move my limbs."

"A muscle relaxant drug?"

"I guess." Please stop.

"When do you live with Mr. Layton?"

"During the summer. I'm his apprentice."

"Do you feel safe there?"

"Yes."

"Would you rather live with him than your uncle?"

"Yes."

"Session concluded."


	14. Chapter 14

I tried to make a trailer for this fic, but I failed. I am bad with technology.

Chapter 14: Clive's PoV

"**Ay, sir; to be honest, as this world goes, is to be one man pick'd out of ten thousand." **

I hope Luke is doing alright. He didn't want to let go of me when I went in to comfort him. The truth is, I probably could've stayed in with him, but honestly, he needs to do this on his own. And I don't think I could've handled hearing his detailed story.

The police had already found and arrested his uncle. He was now in a temporary holding cell. I am praying he is going to be moved to an asylum.

The Professor was currently talking to the social worker in the office next door. Since Luke stays with him during the summer, it shouldn't be too hard to make him Luke's guardian. At least, I hope so.

I was dazing off in my own mental world when the door opened and Luke ran out and jumped into my arms. It appeared that he was done crying, but his breath was shaky.

"We will use the best of our ability to track down these other men. When we have a suspect we will contact you immediately," the detective said. I thanked him.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to Luke.

"Mm-hm. Where's the Professor?"

"He's-"

"Right here!" he called. "The lawyer said the paperwork may take a few days, and he does not know if we will be needed in court, but we are free to leave!"

That was a relief.

…

Later that evening, I was trying to read. The key word is 'trying'. Because right when I opened up my book, Luke barged in and jumped on me. I yelped and my book went flying. Luke's arms were wrapped around my middle, and his head was buried in my chest.

"You scared the shit out of me, Luke."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What if they find me?"

I sighed. "Luke, they are not-"

"What if they do?" he cried.

I thought for a second.

"If they do, I will kick their ass and the Professor will pour burning-hot tea on them."

I heard him giggle.

"But what if-"

"Luke, you are safe here. Don't worry."

"Okay."

He made no move to get off me.

"Luke, you can't stay like that."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He got off me, and began to leave.

"Luke, why did you come to me and not the Professor?"

"Because the Professor was reading."

I proceeded to throw my head back dramatically and hit my pillow, but I misjudged the distance and I smacked my head on the head board instead.

…

The next couple of days actually carried on normally. Luke was in higher spirits. It appeared that this whole thing was going to be a part of the past.

I was running errands in town with Luke. We were taking a short cut to the bookstore, when suddenly I heard someone running behind us, and then I heard Luke scream. I turned around and ran after him.

Then my world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

I figured I should write this chapter asap before a crowd of fangirls came after me….

Chapter 15: Clive's POV

"**Who's there?"**

Darkness.

Paralyzed.

Pain.

What happened?

Where am I?

I hear laughing; movement.

Who's there?

I need to get up.

But I don't want to.

Open your eyes!

No.

Get up!

No.

Now!

I try to open my eyes; everything is blurry. I try to sit up, but a pain shoots through my head. I moan.

"Someone's waking up."

Who's that?

I don't know, but he's approaching me. He strokes my cheek.

"We can't have ya wakin' up yet. We're gonna have a little fun first."

What? Before I can register what he said, a wet cloth is placed in front of my nose.

Then,

Nothing.

…...

"Professor! I found him!" Someone is shaking me. "Wake up, Clive! Professor, over here!"

Cool water is splashed on my face. I open my eyes, then shut them. Bright light.

"Clive, wake up!" I am moved into a sitting position. Something is pressed to my lips. I open my mouth, and water flows in. I start coughing. Someone pats my back. I moan and open my eyes. I sigh a breath of relief; I am staring at the Professor and Flora.

"Clive!" Flora squealed.

"Clive, are you alright? What happened?" the Professor asked.

I tried to think, "I can't remember."

"It's okay; at least we found you alive! Do you know if Luke is here?"

Oh no; I didn't even think of Luke.

"I don't know," I replied. I was more awake now. "Where are we?"

"At his uncle's house."

I used the wall to help myself stand up. "Professor, you search the basement, and I'll search upstairs."

Thank goodness the stairs had a railing, or else I wouldn't have made it. I peeked my head in a few of the rooms. One of them I knew must have belonged to Luke.

One door was closed. I opened it.

Oh, God!

"PROFESSOR, GET UP HERE NOW!" I yelled.

I ran up to Luke. He was standing in the middle of the room, naked, with blood and semen running down his legs. Tears were running down his face.

"Luke, it's me, Clive. Look at me." I got no reply. I heard someone coming up the stairs, but I knew it wasn't the Professor. I immediately ran outside the room and shut the door.

"Is Luke in there?" Flora asked.

"Flora, get the Professor."

"But-"

"Flora, dear, get the Professor now!" She turned and ran down the stairs. I went back into the room.

"Luke, please look at me. Please."

Again, no reply. I tilted his head up. His eyes were empty. I heard heavy footsteps.

"Clive, I'm coming in!" the Professor said urgently.

I heard the door open. Then I heard a phrase that _never_ came out of the Professor's mouth.

"Those mother-fuckers!"

He ran up to Luke.

"Professor, he's not responding to me."

He placed his hands on Luke's shoulders. "Luke, my boy, look at me! You're safe now." Still no reply.

"Clive, go downstairs and wait with Flora. I'll clean up Luke and then we'll take him to the hospital."

I didn't reply; I just went downstairs. I felt like a coward, but I couldn't take it. Flora said something to me when I entered the living room, but I didn't hear her. I noticed a bathroom out of the corner of my eye and ran to it and shut the door.

I started vomiting into the toilet, but I had nothing in my stomach. I laid against the wall trying to catch my breath. I sat up and splashed cold water on my face. Then I looked in the mirror, and that's when I began to notice my pain. I had a huge gash in my forehead, and the pain was killing me. I also noticed another pain.

In my lower back. Great.

I looked in the mirror, but there was no trace of blood on my pants. I pulled my pants down. There was a bit of dried blood on my boxers.

"Fuck." I muttered to myself. I pulled my pants back up.

"Clive, we're leaving," I heard Flora call.

I walked out. The Professor handed Luke over to me; he was wrapped up in his coat.

"Any response?" The Professor shook his head.

…

Flora sat in the front, I sat in the back with Luke. I whispered into his ear, telling him he was safe and that it was going to be alright. I think I was saying it to reassure myself, too.

We finally arrived at the hospital. The Professor ran up to the lady at the front desk. He must have told her what happened, because we were immediately rushed into a room, and Luke was given a hospital gown. I laid him on the bed. He was still not responding to anything.

"Luke, please say something," I pleaded.

"He's probably in shock," the nurse said.

I hoped that was all it was.

…

Flora and I waited outside; the Professor stood with Luke. We didn't say anything; we just waited.

Later, the Professor came out. "They're doing a test to see if they can get any DNA."

Flora looked confused, but I understood.

Then, more waiting. In silence.

"Clive, we need to find someone to look at your forehead," the Professor said, breaking the silence. The nurse came back and gave me stitches.

A little while later, the doctor came out and talked to the Professor and I.

"We found DNA from three separate people," she said.

"I doubt only three people were involved," the Professor said.

I sighed, "You can test me."

The doctor and the Professor gave me confused looks.

"I found blood on my boxers," I clarified.

The doctor gave me a sympathetic look. "Are you sure? You don't have to."

I nodded.

"I'll go get everything ready."

The Professor didn't know what to say. "Clive-"

"I don't remember it, so I guess I was knocked out."

"Clive, you don't have to do this."

"I'm doing it for Luke. There's probably more DNA in me, and we need to identify these guys so they can go to prison."

The Professor embraced me. "Clive, you're very brave. I'm proud of you." I rested my chin on his shoulder.

I took deep breaths to calm myself, or else I knew I was going to break down.

…

About an hour later, I was sitting at Luke's bedside. He was asleep. I held his hand.

Then I heard his stir. "Luke?" I said. He groaned and opened his eyes. "Luke! You're awake!"

His eyes widened in fear. "Luke, it's okay. You're in the hospital, but it's all over. You're safe."

I attempted to hug him, but he pushed away. "Don't touch me!" he cried.

"Luke, what's wrong?" I asked. I moved closer to him, but he moved away. He was terrified.

"Who are you?" he cried.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys thanks for reviewing, it brightened up my day Please count your blessings. While I was writing the previous chapter, one of my classmates was killed in a car crash, and another was critically injured in the crash and will require months of physical therapy. Cherish your friends! RIP Dijon, and keep fighting Marcus!

Chapter 16: Clive's POV

"**Yea, from the table of my memory I'll wipe away all trivial fond records, all saws of books, all forms, all pressures past, that youth and observation copied there." **

I stared at him. "Luke?"

He was trembling. "Get away from me!"

I ran out into the hallway, searching for the Professor, or the doctor. Luckily, they were together, talking.

"Professor! Go see Luke," I said urgently.

"Is he awake?"

"Yeah, but something's seriously wrong; he doesn't recognize me! He's known you almost his whole life, he should know you."

Both doctor and professor gave me puzzled looks, but they proceeded into Luke's room.

"Luke?" the Professor said upon entering. Luke's head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Luke, my boy, there's no need to be frightened. It's just me," the Professor said. He began to approach Luke.

"Get away! Stay back! Don't hurt me!" Luke pleaded. The Professor stopped in his tracks, and made eye contact with the doctor.

"Let me have a few minutes alone with him. Just wait outside," she said.

….. (Normal PoV)

"Hey, sweetie. I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" she asked while briefly examining him. Luke didn't say anything.

"Do you know your name?" she asked.

He nodded, "Luke Triton."

"Good. Do you know which city you're in?"

"London."

"How old are you?"

"Eleven."

"Do you remember what happened?"

He nodded.

"Do you know who those two adults were?"

"No."

"Okay. Rest for now. I'll be back to check on you in a bit, hon."

….(Clive's POV)

The Professor and I were only waiting for a few minutes when the doctor came out.

"How is he?" the Professor started.

"Well, he knows who he is and what happened, so it's not amnesia," she said.

"Then why doesn't he recognize us?" I asked impatiently.

"It's quite simple, actually," she said. Hey, no one steals my lines!

"Luke is still in shock, and he had repressed his memories for the time being. It's quite common," she clarified.

"Can you please explain?" the Professor asked.

"Usually when a child experiences something intense and frightening, they block out specific memories. Sometimes it's the bad ones, sometimes the good ones."

"Is it permanent?"

She shook her head, "I highly doubt it is in this case. He should return to normal in a week. If not, feel free to contact me. I can set him up with a psychoanalytic. I'll keep him overnight as a precaution, then tomorrow morning you can take him home, but you'll have to be sensitive towards him. His dominating memory is rape, so he will most likely fear that you are going to harm him. He may be afraid to talk, and he might not have an appetite. Just be patient."

* * *

Short and uneventful. Sorry; next one will be longer!


	17. Chapter 17

I am trying to write my 12 page paper, but I decided to write this instead. Hooray for procrastination!

Chapter 17: Clive's POV

"**Please say my name. Remember who I am; you will find me in the world of yesterday." ~Within Temptation **

The next morning, the Professor and I went to the hospital to pick up Luke. Unfortunately, there was no change in his memories, although I didn't think there would be. He wouldn't even look at us; his eyes were focused on the ground. I caught him taking curious glances at us, but he quickly diverted his eyes once he noticed me looking at him.

When we finally arrived home, the Professor and I were surprised when Luke didn't run up to his room and hide. But then we sadly realized that Luke didn't remember where his room was.

"Luke, I'll show you your room," the Professor stated politely. Luke followed him upstairs. Once in his room, he shut the door and did not make a peep the rest of the afternoon.

…..

Later that evening, the Professor left to teach his night classes. I could tell he felt guilty for leaving us, but I told him not to worry. It was his last class anyway.

I was sitting on the couch reading, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Luke enter the kitchen. A few minutes later, I heard a crash. I immediately sprang up and dashed into the kitchen.

There appeared to be a broken glass and plate in pieces on the floor. I saw Luke huddled in the corner, crying. I jumped over the mess and approached Luke.

"Hey, calm down now. It's okay," I said softly. I placed my hands on his shoulders. I felt him tense, but he was in a corner, so he couldn't move away.

"S-Sorry," he sobbed.

I wiped some of his tears away. "Shh. It's alright. No harm done. It was just an accident."

I scooped him up and sat him on the counter. "Are you hurt?" He sniffled and shook his head. I grabbed a broom and cleaned up the mess.

"Were you hungry?" I asked. He nodded.

"Don't be afraid to ask for anything, Luke. This is your home, even though you don't remember it."

He didn't say anything back, and I fixed his dinner in silence.

…..

Around one in the morning or so, I awoke to hear Luke screaming. I leaped out of bed and ran to Luke's room, with the Professor following me.

Luke was curled up in his bed sobbing and breathing heavily. I went up to him and put my arms around him. He stiffened and pushed me away.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled. He moved away from me, but the Professor was on the other side of the bed. He looked helpless.

"P-Please don't hurt me!" he cried.

"Luke, just relax. We aren't going to hurt you," the Professor soothed. He started to rub Luke's back, but Luke jumped off the bed and tried to run out of the room.

I acted quickly and grabbed him before he tore off. I wrapped my arms around him in an attempt to hold him still.

"Shhhh," I whispered. He was protesting and kept on trying to push me away.

"Trust us, Luke. We're not going to hurt you. We're trying to protect you."

He continued pushing, and I tightened my hold in response. He eventually exhausted himself out and laid his head against my chest, trying to catch his breath. I brought him over to his bed and set him down. All three of us were silent for a moment.

"I want my mum and dad," Luke mumbled.

The professor and I exchanged worried glances at each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Miss me? Keep your eye out for more PL fanfiction of mine. I had a burst of ideas today!

Super short chapter

And I smell foreshadowing!

Chapter 18: Clive's PoV

"**Little boy, such precious joy, is dead to the world"! ~Nightwish, "Dead to the World" **

I woke up very early, probably around five-thirty. It was still quite dark out, but there were hints of the rising sun, reminding me that the world was still turning.

I went downstairs, as I saw no purpose in falling back asleep. The Professor was also awake.

He handed me a cup of tea without a word. We sat in silence. The only audible sound was the ticking and tocking of the clock.

"Professor," I said quietly. He looked up. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, what are we going to do about Luke and his current situation?" I clarified.

"I do not believe we have an option. We are going to help Luke and support him in any way we can."

"But what if he does something dangerous?" I asked.

"Luke is not capable of doing anything dangerous. He is a child."

"Isn't that exactly what you thought about me when you met me as a child?"

The Professor didn't answer.

…

Some of Luke's memory began to slowly come back. One afternoon I found him in his bedroom, sobbing.

"Luke," I said upon entering. "What is wrong?"

He looked up at me. "I-I just-t r-remembered. M-My parents…are dead."

I didn't know what to say. I just put my arms around him and rocked him.

…..

A couple days later, Flora and I were preparing lunch, when I noticed Luke's long absence.

"Where's Luke?" I asked.

"I believe he is upstairs in the bathroom," she replied.

I proceeded upstairs to tell Luke lunch was ready. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I heard heavy panting, and muffled sobs.

"Luke, is everything alright?"

Again, there was no reply. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Luke, open the door."

Nothing.

I reached up above the door frame and found the key.

"Luke, I'm coming in."

I opened the door, and the first thing I saw was blood.


	19. Chapter 19

Where oh where did I go? Sorry for the long wait; one of my coworkers died and I've been sick.

Chapter 19: Clive's POV

"**My stronger guilt defeats my strong intent. . .I stand in pause where I shall first begin, and both neglect." **

"Holy fucking shit!" I exclaimed. "Oh God! Luke, what the hell did you do?"

There was blood in the sink, on the counter and floor, and on Luke's shirt. What in bloody hell happened?

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Luke cried. He was clutching his wrist.

"It hurts. It hurts," he continued.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, Luke. Just calm down. Breath. Where are you hurt?"

He hesitantly held out his wrist and removed his hand. I winced; there was a lot of blood. I grabbed some gauze and rubbing alcohol from underneath the sink.

"Luke, please don't tell me this was on purpose."

"I didn't know it would bleed that much! I'm sorry!"

"Dear God, Luke," I said while bandaging his wound.

Luke's POV

I didn't know what I was thinking.

It was just too much.

"**Now, whether it be bestial oblivion, or some craven scruple of thinking too precisely on the event" **

The past solidifies who we are. I can't remember my past. Who am I?

"**A thought which, quarter'd, hath but one part wisdom and ever three parts coward." **

All I can remember is being used. I was Nothing.

"**I do not know why yet I live to say 'This thing's to do.'" **

I didn't even know what it was; I just knew it was sharp. I wasn't trying to kill myself, I just wanted to know whether this was all just a dream.

And it wasn't.

I expected pain, but I didn't expect _that_ much pain. Or that much blood.

In that fraction of a second, everything began coming back to me. It was a storm of memories. It took so many years for Time to create them, yet a thousandth of a second to remember them.

That's when I realized the mistake I just made. I panicked.

And that's when I heard a knock at the door.

Clive's POV

After dressing his wound, Luke threw his arms around my neck and began sobbing into my chest. I just sat there holding him; I didn't know what else to do.

"Luke, look at me," I said firmly and put my hands on his shoulders. "Don't you ever, ever, try something like that again."

He looked straight at me. "I won't. I promise." He smiled.

I sighed with relief. "Okay. Go downstairs and get some lunch while I clean this up."

He nodded. "Thank you, Clive. For everything."

With that, he left. I guess he remembers me now. Thank goodness.

Luke's POV

I happily ran downstairs. The clock struck noon.

_BONG! _Relief

_BONG! _Freedom

_BONG! _Serenity

_BONG! _Love

_BONG! _Family

_BONG! _Renew

_BONG! _Alive

_BONG! _Heal

_BONG! _Pride

_BONG! _Safe

_BONG! _Belongingness

_BONG! _Identity

* * *

Alas, I fear we may be nearing the end! Has anyone done any fanart?


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the long wait time. Word expired on my laptop and it took me forever to purchase it and download it! I don't think the ending it that good, but it concludes it. Song is 'Faster' by Within Temptation.

Chapter 20: Luke's POV

"**And in this harsh world draw thy breath in pain, to tell my story" **

_A few months later… _

The Professor, Clive, and I were currently waiting at the train station. Flora was visiting St. Mystere, and we were headed out to investigate a new mystery. Our train was due to arrive in five minutes.

I was doing well; I wasn't having any nightmares and life was getting back to normal. My uncle was given a life sentence in prison, and the others were given twenty-five years.

Except for one. Because the police never found him. But I wasn't worried.

I heard the train whistle, and it finally pulled in. I heard the screech of the brakes and saw the cars fly by in perfect sequence. Through the gaps between the cars, I saw someone on the other side of the platform. He looked familiar.

The train finally stopped, but when I went to look, he was gone.

"Luke! Come on, it's time to board," called the Professor. I picked up my bag and followed the Professor.

While searching for our room, I was lost in thought. I didn't watch where I was going, and I walked straight into someone.

"Sorry, sir," I mumbled, but he kept on walking. I watched him as proceeded down the aisle. It was the same man I saw earlier. I felt a shiver of fear run up my spine. I followed him.

He wasn't moving too fast due to the crowd of people on board. I made sure I blended in with the crowd. one woman bumped into him, and he turned around. I saw his face.

I knew who it was. It was the last one; the last personification of my past.

_I can't sleep, cause it's burning deep inside. _

I immediately ran back to our room. I needed to find the Professor, but he wasn't there. Instead, Clive was there, reading.

_Like gasoline, a fire running wild. _

"Clive, where's the Professor?" I said.

"He's talking with Inspector Chemley about details concerning our mystery. Why?"

I quickly shut the door behind me. "Then I need your help!"

_No more fear, cause I'm getting closer now. _

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at me.

"He's here!"

"Who?"

"The one they didn't find!"

"Luke, who the hell are you talking about?"

"Clive! The one the police didn't find!" I cried, frustrated. He sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Let's go find the Professor and tell him and figure out what to do from there."

_So unreal, but I like it anyhow. _

We exited the room and began to search for the Professor. We were walking down the main aisle searching for him. Clive was inquiring about the Professor's whereabouts to the passengers we passed.

Then I saw him again. I felt my heart skip a beat. The train began to move. I fell backward.

_I go faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster. _

"Clive," I said, grabbing his sleeve, "I just saw him."

"The Professor?"

"No."

_I can't live in a fairytale of lies. _

We kept on searching for him.

_I can't hide from the fear cause it's right. _

I felt my heart accelerating. I began to walk more quickly.

_I go faster and faster and faster and faster for life. _

"Have you seen him yet?" Clive asked. I didn't answer because we were searching for two entirely different people.

_I can't live in a fairytale of lies. _

"Luke, slow down!" Clive said while grabbing my arm, "the Professor might already be at our room. We should check." I stared down the hallway into the point where all the walls and floors seemed to vanish. Then I followed Clive.

_I can feel that you mesmerize my heart. _

Clive was right; the Professor was in our room.

"Where on earth have you two been?"

_I feel so free, I'm alive, I'm breaking out. _

Clive began to fill in the Professor about the current situation. I stood in the doorway looking down the hallway. Where did he go?

_I won't give in, cause I'm proud of all my scars. _

I saw a figure further down the hallway. Was it him? I had to know for sure.

_And I can see, I've been wasting too much time. _

He turned his head and his face glowed in the sunlight streaming through a window. It was him. He walked away. I ran after him.

_I go faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and faster. _

I kept my eyes on him and continued following him.

_I can't live in a fairytale of lies. _

I knew I was going to have to confront him, but I tried not to think about it.

_I can't hide from the fear cause it's right. _

No sensory info was being processed. All I saw was him, and all I heard was my heart.

_I go faster and faster and faster and faster for life. _

We were heading toward the outside balcony of the caboose. I was going to be cornered.

_I can't live in a fairytale of lies. _

I didn't realize where I was until I felt the cold morning wind rush at me. I was on the balcony, but no one else was there. Where was he? I couldn't have lost him, unless he went into another room. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind.

"Found you."

Both of his hands were wrapped around my neck. He held me over the railing.

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies. _

I tried to kick him but he held my legs in place. I tried to scratch his face. He responded by holding me further over the edge. If he let go of me, I'd be on the tracks.

_And I can't hide from the fear cause it's right. _

I suddenly felt myself get pulled forward, but then he let go.

_I go faster and faster and faster and faster for life. _

In that spilt second someone grabbed my shirt and pulled me forward. I clung to whoever it was; I didn't care who. I buried my face in the person's chest. Then it was quiet. I only could hear the sound of my heartbeat.

_I can't live in a fairytale of lies. _

I heard a deep voice say "you're under arrest" and something like "we go the last one." I looked up at the person who saved me. It was Clive.

_A fairytale of lies. _

"**Let four captains **

**Bear Hamlet, like a soldier, to the stage; **

**For he was likely, had he been put on, **

**To have prov'd most royally: and, for his passage, **

**The soldiers' music and the rites of war **

**Speak loudly for him.- **

**Take up the bodies: - such a sight as this **

**Becomes the field, but here shows much amiss. – **

**Go, bid the soldiers shoot. **

_The curtain falls. _

* * *

I thank all my readers and reviewers that made this possible. This is my first ever completed story!

All the quotes were from Shakespeare's play Hamlet.

Hey, didn't Luke say they were going to investigate a new mystery? Hmmm…..

I will also take fanart ANYTIME!


End file.
